


Прекрасная Диона

by Shweller



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: Прекрасная Диона<br/>Автор: Анна Швеллер<br/>Фандом: Спартак: Боги Арены<br/>Герои: Ганник/Диона<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Тип: гет<br/>Объём: 1852 слова<br/>Написано на фест однострочников по заявке: Диона мечтает, чтобы следующий, под кого ей прикажут лечь, убил её. "Если ты и умрёшь, то от удовольствия"<br/>Дисклеймер: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды<br/>Размещение с разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	Прекрасная Диона

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Прекрасная Диона  
> Автор: Анна Швеллер  
> Фандом: Спартак: Боги Арены  
> Герои: Ганник/Диона  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Тип: гет  
> Объём: 1852 слова  
> Написано на фест однострочников по заявке: Диона мечтает, чтобы следующий, под кого ей прикажут лечь, убил её. "Если ты и умрёшь, то от удовольствия"  
> Дисклеймер: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды  
> Размещение с разрешения автора

Прекрасная Диона – любимая игрушка господ. Цветок ее невинности, который она должна была беречь для достойного человека, был безжалостно сорван на потеху важным гостям. Любовь и нежность, о которых говорила Мелитта, и чувственные удовольствия, про которые рассказывала Гайа, казались ей лишь насмешкой. Возможно, они доступны другим женщинам, а Дионе выпали только унижение и боль. Но теперь даже боли не осталось, лишь пустота, и Диона больше не чувствовала себя живой.  
Когда Диону снова призвали, чтобы развлекать хозяйских гостей, она застыла, чувствуя, что не сможет сдвинуться с места. От сочувственного взгляда Невии подкатывалась тошнота. «Я больше не смогу, – хотелось закричать ей, – я хочу, чтобы это кончилось».  
Раб позвал ее снова, и покорно на негнущихся ногах Диона отправилась за ним в пиршественные покои.  
Любезный Вар пристрастился к удовольствиям, что дарил дом Батиата, и успел расписать его прелести своим друзьям, которые теперь своими глазами хотели увидеть эти удивительные представления.  
«Мы должны исполнять прихоти тех, кто выше нас», – смиренно говорил Батиат жене. И Лукреции приходилось принимать все новых и новых важных гостей. Если бы не присутствие Гайи, она бы не справилась.  
Оглядев Диону, которая вошла в комнату, низко опустив голову и плечи, Вар задумчиво потер подбородок и произнес:  
– Мне надоело смотреть, как ее имеет тот грубый галл. Я обещал моим друзьям самое изысканное зрелище, такое же, как я увидел в первый раз. – Он улыбнулся своему пухлому другу, возлежавшему на соседней скамье, и глаза у того вожделенно заблестели. – Я хочу Ганника!  
Ганнику велели приготовиться, чтобы ублажать гостей хозяев. После того, как его вымыли, натерли маслом и призвали на виллу, он ожидал снова увидеть Мелитту, и встретив другую женщину, не сумел скрыть удивления. Диона затравлено посмотрела на него, и вновь уронила взгляд, и Ганнику захотелось отступить. Он не желал этого. Не желал и в первый раз с Мелиттой, но к ней его тянуло. А эта девчонка ничего для него не значила. Но она оказалась такой же жертвой обстоятельств, как и он сам, и им просто некуда деваться.  
Ганник вышел в центр комнаты, чувствуя на своем теле липкие похотливые взгляды гостей, и встал прямо перед Дионой. Она взглянула на него со страхом. Он стоял так близко – прекрасный, сильный, смертоносный, как прирученный зверь, спущенный с цепи. Ганник вовсе не был отталкивающим, как Раскос, совсем наоборот, к тому же слыл любимцем женщин, но разве можно верить словам проституток? Он такой же мужчина, как и все остальные – грубый, похотливый, бесчувственный.  
Ганник растерянно посмотрел на госпожу, и Лукреция повелительно кивнула.  
– Давай же, трахни ее, – подбодрил Вар.  
– Сделай так, чтобы наша кровь забурлила, – томно добавила Гайя.  
Сытые развращенные римляне жаждали развлечения, играя чувствами людей, а рабы были вынуждены подчиняться. Ганник покорно кивнул госпоже и вновь посмотрел на Диону. Когда он потянулся к лямке ее платья, она едва не отшатнулась назад. Он видел, как она напугана, слышал, как колотится ее сердце, словно у зверька, попавшего в ловушку, и проговорил так тихо, чтобы его слышала только Диона:  
– Не бойся. Я тебя не обижу.  
Как будто того, что он собирается с ней сделать, уже не достаточно.  
– Я хочу умереть, – едва слышно прошептала Диона.  
– Если ты умрешь, то только от удовольствия, – бодро сказал Ганник, и улыбнулся той улыбкой, от которой таяли женские сердца.  
Он хотел, чтобы девочка улыбнулась. Ганник не чувствовал к ней ничего, кроме жалости. Одновременно испытывал разочарование от того, что на ее месте была не Мелитта, и облегчение, что ей, а не жене друга вновь придется пройти через такое унижение. Но он не хотел, чтобы Диона страдала. Она была такой юной и хрупкой, так рано лишилась невинности, но не знала ласки. Они оба заложники своей судьбы, которая свела их сегодня, и он сделает для нее все, что может.  
Медленно Ганник спустил платье с ее плеч, проведя ладонями по коже, и ткань с легким шелестом упала у ног. Диона едва сдержала порыв прикрыться, хотя прежде не смущалась наготы, а после все случившееся напрочь лишило ее стыда, но во взгляде Ганника было что-то такое, что заставляло поверить, теперь все будет иначе.  
Ганник дотронулся до ее лица, осторожно обвел висок и щеку, пальцы спустились ниже, и когда коснулись шеи, там где учащенно билась жилка, Диона вздрогнула уже не от страха. Он нежно накрыл ладонью ее грудь, обхватил, чуть сжимая и поглаживая, и почувствовал, как от этой легкой ласки твердеет сосок, а сердце бьется быстрее.  
– Обними меня за шею, – попросил Ганник.  
Диона обхватила его, и тогда быстрым сильным движением он подхватил ее на руки, словно перышко, и опустил на приготовленное ложе. Под ней оказались мягкий тюфяк и подушки, желтый свет ламп покрывал позолотой блестящее тело Ганника, который, сбросив простыню, склонился над ней – обнаженный, прекрасный, сдерживающий силу и своим взглядом обещавший ласку. Диона не ждала наслаждения, но все же то, что было в его глазах заставляло поверить – ему не все равно, и она доверилась ему.  
Ганник склонился на ней, прикоснувшись губами к виску, и Диона крепче обхватила его шею.  
– Забудь о них и смотри только на меня, – тихо сказал Ганник.  
Диона послушно кивнула. Она знала, что легче вынести пытку, когда не видишь эти искаженные похотью, довольные рожи. В такие моменты ее накрывала пустота и бессилие, но теперь взгляд был прикован к Ганнику.  
Ему никогда не приходилось иметь дела с такими, как она – ранимыми, сломленными, испуганными, все его женщины были опытны в ласках, даже Мелитта, пусть она и подверглась позору, но не боялась его. Для Дионы прикосновение мужчины означало боль, и Ганник хотел исправить это для нее, подарить хотя бы немного радости в этом беспросветном мраке.  
Диона задышала чаще, когда его губы легким поцелуем коснулись волос над ухом, одна рука придерживала ее плечи, а вторая огладила грудь, прошлась по животу и накрыла лобок. Диона замерла, ожидая, что за этим последует, и была уверенна, что в этот раз что-то почувствует что-то еще, кроме боли.  
Ганник развел ее бедра, погладил между ними и медленно ввел один палец внутрь. С отвращением он ощутил, как предыдущие мужчины были безжалостны к ней, как грубо рвали ее на части. Она была сухой и воспаленной, и Ганник медленно двигал пальцем, надеясь вызвать хоть немного влаги.  
Диона закрыла глаза, а потом снова недоверчиво распахнула, глядя на нависшее над ней лицо Ганника, напряженное и обеспокоенное, и от его заботы ее сердце сжалось. Она благодарно обхватила его лицо и погладила пальцами по щекам, ей хотелось поцеловать его, но Диона сомневалась, что это будет уместно. Им не позволено любить и радоваться, лишь совокупляться, словно животным, и знатным господам может не понравиться момент нежности между рабами. Но осторожность и нежность Ганника, его терпеливые и умелые руки заставили ее трепетать, и когда он вошел в нее двумя пальцами, то почувствовал на них влагу.  
Безмолвие, окружавшее их, нарушил капризный голос одного из гостей:  
– Она что, девственница? Почему он так долго возится с ней?  
Ганник обернулся на голос и увидел недовольство на лицах господ.  
– Поторопись, – твердо сказала Лукреция.  
Ганник раздвинул бедра Дионы, заставляя ее обхватить коленями свои бока, приподнялся и, направляя свой член рукой, вошел в нее. Девушка стиснула в кулаке прядь его волос и вздрогнула, издав громкий вздох. Ганник толкнулся снова, ощущая, как ее плоть покорно раздвигается, принимая его, почувствовал, как она отвечает ему, как тянется навстречу, как ее бедра плотнее обхватывают его, твердые соски трутся о его скользкую грудь, а из раскрытого рта вырывается частое дыхание.  
– Я же сказал, что подарю тебе наслаждение, – чуть самодовольно произнес Ганник. Даже с этой девочкой он не хотел посрамить свою мужскую доблесть.  
Диона страстно рванула ему навстречу, принимая его глубже, и от его члена внутри нее стало так хорошо, так сладко, она и представить не могла, что может быть так приятно ощущать в себе чужую твердую плоть. И с каждым толчком Ганника это наслаждение становилось сильнее. Он двигался все быстрее и резче, но его вторжение не причиняло боли, оно было плавным и мягким, словно его член нашел все нужные изгибы и впадины внутри ее тела, которые были для него предназначены, и теперь легко скользил, увлаженный ее соками.  
Теперь она верила, что он бог во плоти, не только на арене, но и в любви, и все, что она слышала о нем, оказалось правдой, словно он приносил каждой женщине благословение своим членом, и Дионе хотелось, чтобы он вечно оставался с ней, чтобы держал ее в своих руках, прижимал к себе, и смотрел на нее так, словно она ему дорога…  
Ганник сдерживался, как мог, стараясь доставить удовольствие девушке и порадовать римлян, но был лишь рабом собственных желаний. И Диона, которая больше не боялась его, распаленная и открытая, подогревала его страсть. Если бы все сложилась иначе, если бы ее ласкали заботливые умелые руки, эта девушка могла бы стать жаркой и чувственной, и сумела бы подарить блаженство любому мужчине. Но сейчас Ганнику было достаточно лишь того, что он ей дал сам.  
С последним глубоким толчком он запрокинул голову и, сдерживая стоны, кончил. Словно испугавшись, что он уходит, Диона потянулась за ним, крепче обняла его за плечи и прижалась к нему. Ганник крепко обхватил ее и держал в руках, пока тело не покинули последние судороги удовольствия.  
После он посмотрел на Диону и улыбнулся, ее глаза сияли от изумления и счастья, и ей хотелось плакать. Он прижал ее лицо к своей шее, чтобы не позволить римлянам увидеть такие открытые и беззащитные эмоции. Их господа и так отняли у них все, так пусть эта хрупкая близость останется между ними двумя.  
Момент нарушили громкие размеренные хлопки. Диона дрогнула и оторвала лицо от его плеча, чтобы посмотреть на гостей. На какое-то мгновение она и забыла о них. Теперь они смотрели на рабов довольным сытым взглядом и хлопали в ладоши.  
– Прекрасное, прекрасно зрелище! – восхищенно всплеснул руками пухлый римлянин. – Любезный Вар, пожалуй, был даже скромен в своих рассказах.  
– Дом Батиата дарит самые изысканные удовольствия, – хихикнула Гайя.  
Лукреция посмотрела на рабов, хлопнула в ладоши и кивнула подбородком, приказывая им уйти.  
Ганник отпустил Диону, подхватил с пола свою простыню и протянул девушке ее платье. Она торопливо оделась, поклонилась гостям и быстро последовала за гладиатором. Все ее тело еще дрожало от пережитого удовольствия, а в животе расплывался жар. Она чувствовала, как из нее вытекает семя Ганника, но впервые это ощущение не вызвало немедленной потребности помыться.  
Когда они вышли из комнаты, скрывшись от любопытных глаз господ, Диона схватила Ганника за руку, заставляя обернуться, и сделала то, чего не смела, когда они были так близки. Приподнявшись на носках, она поцеловала его. Ганник позволил ее губам задержаться на своих, а потом решительно взял за плечи и оттолкнул.  
– Только не думай, что это что-то значит. Мы делали лишь то, что должны.  
Он повторил то, что однажды сказала ему Мелитта, и взгляд Дионы тут же потух. Ганник знал, что его слова звучат жестоко, но он не хотел дарить этой девочке надежду. Для них надежды нет. Он уже позволил один раз поддаться своим чувствам, и теперь его сердце было отдано той, которая не могла ему принадлежать. Он не хотел такой участи для Дионы.  
– Только что ты был добр ко мне, а теперь так жесток, – разочарованно сказала Диона, и ей хотелось плакать.  
– Я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Не нужно видеть в этом что-то большее, – резко сказал Ганник, и повернулся, чтобы последовать за рабом, который должен отвести его в лудус.  
Диона медленно брела назад в свою комнату. Казалось, ей подарили надежду, чтобы тут же ее отнять. Лучше бы ничего этого не было, лучше бы ее снова трахнул грубый галл, и она бы не ощущала ничего, кроме пустоты. Но Ганник разбудил ее, и теперь, на свою беду, она больше не сможет разучиться чувствовать…


End file.
